


The NEW Teacher

by DIsaac (Allstar20032)



Category: Daria - Fandom, X-Men (Comicverse)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allstar20032/pseuds/DIsaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was a part of  The Long Story Challenge on PPMB this story has three part.</p><p>This is part one and spawn by this challenge by OverlordMikey.</p><p>Somehow a teacher of Lawndale High has been replaced by a character from a more fantastical series and no one seems to notice except Daria. How will she deal with unusual new teacher? What happened to her old teacher? Why doesn't anyone else find it odd? Where will this madness lead!?<br/>That's up to you!</p><p>This was my answer.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The NEW Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a part of The Long Story Challenge on PPMB this story has three part.
> 
> This is part one and spawn by this challenge by OverlordMikey.
> 
> Somehow a teacher of Lawndale High has been replaced by a character from a more fantastical series and no one seems to notice except Daria. How will she deal with unusual new teacher? What happened to her old teacher? Why doesn't anyone else find it odd? Where will this madness lead!?  
> That's up to you!
> 
> This was my answer.

  
**  
  
January 18, 1999   
  
**   


I can't believe it! He finally did it.

After taking Janet Barch's crap for three years - Michael “Mack” Mackenzie finally acts and does something about it. Of course we are talking about Mack so he didn't snap and yell at her. What the point in that!

There is only one way to take out a teacher out of Lawndale High......Lawsuit and with my Mom giving the lawsuit to Li

Which is embarrassing still because it's my mom at my school. I know I'll hear the details soon. My mom don't do attorney-client privilege all that well when she's winning big.

Only 90 days until I can get out of this hell I call Lawndale!

Well It's 4:30pm and Sick Sad world is on.

Later,

D.M.

  
  
**  
  
January 19, 1999   
  
**   


I told you my Mom could care less about the attorney-client rules. She told us everything!

Turns out Mack and his parents have been planing this for a while. Eric and her have been working on getting evidence of Barch's behavior for about a year. Yesterday was the day when everything moved into place. It started with Ms. Li being told that her Laawwnn-dale High was about to get sued for sexual discrimination. Oh, how I wanted to be in that room when it all went down! Well Ms. Li announced to the school that Barch will be on vacation for a while. It's just a nice way of say “We wanted to fire her but the damn union won't let us.” Principal Li said they are looking for her replacement and the first one would in tomorrow. This will very interesting to say the least.

Only 89 days till leaving suburban hell.

Jane's here.

Later,

D.M.

  
**  
  
January 20, 1999   
  
**   


The tryouts for Barch's replacement begin today and as promised it was as strange as advertised.

The first victim was Mr Kent. He didn't have a chance. Poor guy, it was over when he faced Superidiot, Kevin Thompson. He asked Kevin what are the two gases that make up water? The answer that Kevin said was so dumb that repeating or writing it down could make me THAT dumb. I can remember his reaction.

“ I could just slap you for that answer and it would KILL you but I would be doing a public service by doing that! Lois said 'Clark, the children is our future' I GAVE MY NEWSPAPER JOB FOR THIS! You know what - you're all screwed. I don't need this crap! Lawndale can kiss my behind! PEACE!”

The other 54 minutes of the period was of me reading a book and talking to Jane. Li did tell us that she had another Victim I mean..... candidate for the job and he will try out tomorrow. May god help him as Kevin is in rare form.

88 Days till hell is over!

Well I got to see Tom tonight.

Later,

D.M.

  
 **  
January 21, 1999   
**

Kevin did it again! He takes out another guy!

The victim here is Mr. Rodgers. He looked like a strong guy and a smart one too. He looked like he would do it by the book and get the job but he pulls the Kevin mistake.

Today's question: What is the difference between proton and neutron? Kevin's answer, the protons play on Sunday. Mr. Rodgers reaction was classic and topped anything Mr. DeMartino has ever said.

After palming his face for a while to let the answer soak in, he asked, “Son, Why did you say what you just said?”

Kevin's reply, “Uhnnn, was it right?”

“No, It wasn't. It will never be right. Class, I have fought for this nation and it beliefs for years. I have faced many enemies to our freedom! But, Class I have never felt more defeated in my life then what I just heard now. They have said a mind is terrible thing to waste. Kevin has proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that you can't waste it, if you don't have one! I will not be back tomorrow.”

He went on to teach but he just sounded defeated. It was actually sad to see. Another day, Another teacher.

And another 87 Days till I'm gone.

I'm doing nothing tonight.

Later,

D.M.

  
  
**  
  
January 22, 1999   
  
**   


We have a new science teacher at Lawndale High.

Somewhere I can hear Ms. Barch saying “You can't let a man teach my class! They are just weak!” Li changed it up. She brought in this teacher from LA named Ms. Lee. She looked like she came from Hollywood too. She introduce herself to the class like this.

“Hello class, My name is Jubilation Lee and I'm your new science teacher. I originally lived in Los Angeles before moving to the east coast and to Lawndale. You might recognize me around Lawndale as the Girl with yellow long coat but I think it is an honor to be your new teacher.”

She handled Kevin excellently with “Oh, You're a jock. Listen football season is done so... no pads in my class on Monday. Comprenda?”

Kevin got a reminder from Brittany to stop starting at the teacher..... in that way. Mack loved the new teacher. To him it was awesome for him not to hear “Shut up Mack!” Me and Jane like that the Teacher was a little bit of a rebel as well but she handle the class well.

For once Lawndale had a competent teacher that was cool as well.

I wasn't going to go and change that at all!

86 days till hell is over but with Ms. Lee I think it will be a little less hellish.

Tom's Night is tonight.

So later.

D.M.

  
**January 23, 1999**   


Wasn't going to write in you tonight but I need too. I need to write down what I just saw.

I just saw fireworks going off in the sky for an hour straight like it was in New York and it was the grand finale for the show.

No use talking to Jane as she sleeps through everything plus strangely they made no sound. This is too weird! I know what I just saw and I'm not going crazy at all. OK, it might be the dinner. I'm going to go to bed, now

85 days.

Me. Bed. Now.

Night

D.M.

  
  
**  
  
January 24, 1999   
  
**   


IT HAPPENED AGAIN! THE FIREWORKS!

Jane was with me this time but she swept it off as a crazy celebration and told me to relax.

Something isn't adding up. I know it. I just know it in my bones somethings up and it's weird. My logic and reasoning isn't wrong often. I'll talk with the new teacher tomorrow to see what up and If she spotted it over the weekend.

Alright I'm starting to be like that girl I was always compared to..... Velma from Scooby Doo. That always pissed me off, but you know what. Jinkies, Morgendorffer. You got a mystery to solve!

84 days to a new beginning!

Studying time.

Later

D.M.

  
**  
  
January 25, 1999   
  
**   


Mystery solved!

Ms. Lee know all about the Fireworks this past weekend...........She did it! Now what I'm about to write sounds weird and when I tried to explain it to Jane it just sounded even weirder.

So here it goes.

Going to lunch today I saw flashes of light coming from Ms. Lee's class. I've always being curious by random flashes of light coming from a classroom so I checked it out. There I saw Jubilee (by the way that's her name for short) lighting up the class with fireworks of every single color and size. She saw me and just continue with what she was doing. I just asked “Ms. Lee do you know anything about the fireworks?”

“Of course I do! There is nothing to do in this lame town.”

On that point - I agree with her 100%

“So you was behind the fireworks?”

“Yep. Cool right?”

“They were.” I said.

“It's just a power I have. I can do energy fireworks anywhere I want and at anytime I want.”

We talked for a while and she was cool about it. The school love it and I got to admit she's cool as well.

Daria Morgendorffer is cool with status quo as it is not hurting me and making Lawndale cooler..............barely.

83 Day till hell is over.

Pizza with Jane sounds good.

Later

D.M.   



End file.
